


restarting again, lmao

by billscumsock



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billscumsock/pseuds/billscumsock
Kudos: 2





	restarting again, lmao

so um, i’ve started therapy recently. it’s helping a lot, and i think i want to restart again. since i’ve been sk busy, i think it’d be best to delete my stories and replace them with new ones. 

it’ll be a pain in the ass. but don’t worry, i think i’ve improved on my writing skills! so uh, new shit will be coming


End file.
